They Don't Know About Us
by deerxiviiiv
Summary: Tak ada kata yang cukup menggambarkan perasaan Sehun dan Luhan selain kata cinta. Cinta yang apa adanya. Cinta yang tulus. Cinta yang jujur. Cinta tanpa dusta. Cinta tak egois. Cinta tak tentu arah, selalu membuat segala hal terasa mungkin, di atas penderitaan sekalipun. Cinta itu nyata. Kau tak akan mengerti jika belum pernah mengalaminya./ It's HunHan GS oneshot FF. RnR jsy


**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, DLL.**

**IT'S HUNHAN ONESHOT FANFICTION.**

**there're a lil scene of exo members inside.**

**Rated : T**

**Inspired by a song entitled They Don't Know About Us- One Direction**

**Enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Dengar. Candamu, tawamu, senyummu, aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Terutama saat kau merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangatmu untuk pertama kalinya. Tak pernah. Tak akan pernah. Karena saat itulah, aku bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya cintamu. Kau adalah jiwaku, dan akan selalu menjadi jiwaku. Tak akan pernah berubah. Dan aku adalah jiwamu yang tak boleh kau tinggalkan. I do love you." – XLH<p>

"Kau tau? Kau tak pernah berubah. Dari saat pertama aku melihatmu, bahkan sampai sekarang, kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Mendalam, dan mendalam. Kau adalah dewiku, sayang. Dan aku tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu, dewi cantikku. Sekarang kau juga harus dengarkan aku, aku lebih mencintaimu, dan biarkan aku terhanyut oleh derasnya arus cintamu yang selalu membuatku bahagia. I do love you too. I do love you more." – OSH

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seperti apa yang dikatakan banyak orang, masa senior high school adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Alasannya, karena kita bisa merasakan semua hal yang tak pernah kita alami sebelumnya. Apalagi saat berada di usia 17 tahun, mungkin itu juga menjadi alasannya. <em>Hmm, sweet seventeenth. <em>Saat dimana kita mulai menginjak usia remaja yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin juga.. saat SMA kita bisa mengenal apa itu yang namanya... –ehm- jatuh cinta, _Maybe?_

Saat ini, seorang yeoja rupanya tengah menikmati masa-masa SMAnya. Yeoja berusia 18 tahun, kelas XII C _MiD Senior High School, Seoul, South Korea._ Yeoja manis bertubuh ramping, berkulit mulus, berwajah mungil nan anggun dan cantik ini, tengah berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekelasnya sedang menunggu waktu istirahat. Xi Luhan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.05 dan itu artinya...

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Bel berbunyi. Seluruh penghuni pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan bergegas menuju kantin, tempat favorit para siswa berkumpul.

"Lu.. kau mau ikut aku ke kantin?" Ajak seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil bermata bulat, Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja sempurna dengan suara yang merdu, wajah cantik, serta kelembutan dibalik setiap ketegasannya, menuru Luhan.

"Aniya.. aku malas." Jawab Luhan malas-malasan. Bukannya sok malas, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Okay. Aku pergi dulu ne? Bye bye."

Disinilah Luhan sekarang, duduk sendirian di dalam kelas yang tak berpenghuni. Yeoja itu kelaparan, namun suasana hati dan pikirannya sedang tak mendukung makanan yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kacau. Yeoja itu tengah memikirkan namja yang sedang membuat pikirannya kacau balau. Luhan melipat tangannya di atas meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"_Baby deer..."_

Sebuah suara membuyarkan niatan malas-malasannya. Menyadari suara baritone tersebut, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya berat. Namja berkulit putih pucat dengan tubuh jangkung telah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Ingin sekali Luhan memeluk namja itu sekarang, namun apadaya... darahnya sudah terlanjur mendidih hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Cukup mampu membuat Luhan mewurungkan niatnya tanpa ragu. Alhasil, yeoja manis itu hanya bergeming, tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya namja itu saat sudah berada tepat dihadapan Luhan. Entah mengapa Luhan malas sekali melihat wajah namja itu, yeoja itu memilih untuk beranjak dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan namja itu keluar kelas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Kau marah?" tanya namja itu seraya berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Kau kenapa sih Lu?" tanya namja itu lagi. Langkah mereka sudah sejajar sekarang, Luhan masih menatap ke depan tanpa menghiraukan namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya lagi dan lagi.

Luhan muak. Luhan menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap namja di hadapannya itu tajam.

"Berhenti menggangguku Oh Sehun!" Pinta Luhan seraya berjalan meinggalkan namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Namun, sebuah tangan tengah mencekalnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja itu Sehun, siapa lagi? Yeoja itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Wae?" tanya Luhan dengan nada malas.

"Kau yang kenapa?!" tanya Sehun balik. Sekarang giliran Sehun untuk menatap tajam mata rusa milik yeojachingunya itu.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

"Karena aku sedang berusaha membiarkanmu berkutat dengan HOBIMU itu—" Cibir Luhan dengan menekankan kata 'hobimu' pada Sehun. "—lagian juga kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Ayolah Lu.. Aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu." Ujar Luhan ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini.. Katakan apa salahku Lu.." lirih Sehun sembari menggenggam tangan mungil yeojachingunya itu.

"Kau tak bersalah Oh Sehun.. Lebih baik kau tekuni saja hobimu itu. Aku yakin kau lebih menyukai hobimu daripada aku." Gumam Luhan.

"Ya memang aku menyukai hobiku daripada kau, tapi catat. Aku bukan menyukaimu, melainkan MENCINTAIMU!" ungkap Sehun dengan sengaja menekan dan mengeja kata 'mencintaimu' pada Luhan. Mendengar ungkapan tersebut, Luhan memutar bola matanya malas –lagi-.

"Terima kasih.. _I love you too then_." ucap Luhan terpaksa sembari melangkah meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat menatap punggung Luhan yang sedang berjalan menjauh darinya. Namja itu sedang berpikir keras atas apa yang menjadi alasan Luhan bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya. Sehun menghela nafasnya –lagi- sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Sehun!" panggil sebuah suara. Seketika, Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berjarak sekitar 5m darinya dan menemukan yeoja manis bermata panda sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Yeoja itu sudah terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan yeoja lain seusianya. Itulah alasannya kenapa ia tak perlu berlari dengan susah payah. Kakinya sudah cukup panjang.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu Zitao?" tanya Sehun sembari menatap datar Zitao, teman sekelasnya, teman dekatnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin mengajakmu main basket." Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum penuh gairah mendengar ajakan Tao.

"Ide bagus. Ayo!" ujar Sehun semangat sembari menarik tangan Tao menuruni anak tangga menuju lapangan basket.

Itulah hobi Sehun.. bermain basket. Bermain basket hingga lupa segalanya. Lupa akan tugasnya, lupa akan kewajibannya, lupa akan dunianya, bahkan lupa akan Luhan.

Tanpa Zitao dan Sehun sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati kegiatan mereka asyik bermain basket dari lantai atas. Mata rusa itu sedang memancarkan kekecewaannya. Tatapan mata itu tak pernah lepas mengamati dua sosok yang sedak asyik mendrible serta saling melempar bola dan tertawa asyik di bawah sana. Luhan hanya tersenyum miris.

'_Itukah yang kau sebut mencintaiku?'_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Jeng jeng jeng jeng...<em>

_Jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng..._

_YO!_

_Jeng jeng jeng..._

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING—

Cklek.

Greeeeek.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Dasar bocah tengik! Apa kau tidak bisa sabar sedikit?!" protes seorang naga pirang yang baru saja keluar seusai membukakan pintu pagar. Rupanya seseorang yang bernama 'Oh Sehun' itu telah mengganggu aktivitasnya bermain gitar dengan gaya super tidak elitnya dan sangat berisik. Untung saja tidak ada tetangga sakit gigi di sebelah rumahnya.

"Aigoo Kris _hyung_.. Wae? Jika aku tidak memencet seperti tadi apakah kau mau membukankanku pintu?!" sindir sang tamu.

"Tentu saja tidak karena kau calon adik ipar yang menyebalkan." Tambah seseorang yang telah diketahui bernama Kris.

"Luhan mana?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya Kris balik.

"Tentu saja bertemu dengannya." Jawab seorang pria bernama Oh Sehun dengan entengnya.

"Ya sudah, akan kupanggilkan. Tunggu sebentar." Kris hendak melangkah namun sebuah cibiran lolos masuk ke telinganya.

"Seperti inikah cara tuan rumah memperlakukan tamu? Heh.. kurasa tidak. Mana ada tuan rumah yang membiarkan tamunya berdiri di depan pagar, mengingat tamu adalah raja."

"YA! Kau! Benar-benar. Masuklah!" tukas Kris dengan tidak elitnya.

Akhirnya, namja berkulit putih albino itu masuk melewati pagar dan tampaklah sebuah rumah besar dengan gaya arsitektur yang unik kebarat-baratan. Dengan pahatan sempurna yang terukir pada dinding-dinding pertahanannya, sangat bisa membuat rumah ini terkesan mewah dan megah. Kris melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediamannya dengan diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya. Bertolak belakang dengan keadaan rumahnya yang elit, namun tuan rumahnya yang satu ini sangat tidak elit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seekor naga pirang bernama Kris?

"Kemana para _maid_mu _hyung_? Kenapa bukan mereka yang membukakanku pintu?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah.. aku juga tak tahu dimana mereka." Ujar Kris acuh.

"Oh..." gumam Sehun pelan.

"Kau tunggulah di sini." Ujar Kris sambil mengisyaratkan kepalanya agar Sehun duduk di sofa king size rumahnya. Sehun pun mengangguk dan duduk. Sementara naga itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas, yang setahu Sehun adalah letak kamar _yeojachingu_nya berada. Ya, naga pirang bernama Kris itu adalah kakak dari rusa manis bernama Luhan.

Sehun mengamati rumah besar ini. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali datang ke sini, tapi Sehun tetap saja tak bosan mengamati suasana rumah Luhan yang selalu berisik akibat suara musik yang sumber suaranya berasal dari arah kamar Kris. Sehun geleng geleng melihat kelakuan calon kakak iparnya tersebut. _Untung saja aku memencet belnya tak sabaran, kalau tidak... sudah pasti kau tak mendengar jika ada tamu yang datang hyung. Heran, kenapa para maid bisa bertahan ya memiliki tuan rumah tidak waras macam Kris hyung? Pfft. _Pikir Sehun. Pantas saja Sehun berpikir seperti itu, pasalnya bukan musik pop ataupun ballad yang terdengar kencang, melainkan musik dengan genre rock dan metal yang super duper berisik.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dilihatnya seorang wanita menuruni anak tangga dengan mengenakan setelan _one piece _ala rumahan ditambah balutan _slippers _di kakinya. Sementara Kris? Dia sudah kembali ke habitatnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan tidak elitnya.

"Wae? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada datarnya seraya duduk di sofa lain tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Kau kenapa bersikap seperti itu padaku?" tanya Sehun balik saat merasa ada kejanggalan pada sikap yeojachingunya. Seingatnya tadi tidak ada—ah! Luhan sudah seperti itu sejak di sekolah tadi. Tapi jujur, Sehun belum mengerti kenapa bisa sikap Luhan seperti itu? "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Ani." Jawab Luhan cuek.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku makan saja gelato ini sendirian."

Sontak Luhan langsung menatap tajam Sehun. Benar, ada dua cup kecil gelato di tangan Sehun yang sudah diketahui pria itu sendiri kalau gelato adalah makanan yang menjadi favorit Luhan. Luhan mendengus kesal saat mendapati Sehun telah memakan gelato itu sendirian dengan ekspresi melebih-lebihkan untuk menggoda Luhan. Sehun memakannya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan, sampai Sehun mendapati Luhan tengah meliriknya. Luhan membuang mukanya ketika Sehun mengetahui aksinya melirik sang _namjachingu_ dan menatap ke arah lain. Sehun tau sekali kalau Luhan sangat tidak bisa menolak makanan yang namanya gelato itu. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah imut kekasihnnya itu sebelum akhirnya Sehun pindah duduk ke sebelah Luhan.

"Mau kusuapi?" tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan satu sendok teh berisi gelato coklat pada Luhan. Dengan cepat, Luhan mengambil sendok dan juga cup kecil gelato yang ada pada tangan Sehun. Luhan segera Luhan menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Sehun serta memakan gelato di tangannya dengan khidmat. Sehun? Pria itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan wanitanya dan memilih mengamati tingkah imut _yeojachingu_nya. Sepertinya yang sedang diamati merasa, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya –berpura-pura- ketus.

"Kau menggemaskan." Ujar Sehun sembari menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Luhan.

"Apanya yang menggemaskan?" tanya Luhan menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?" Sehun berusaha mendekati Luhan lagi.

"Tidak apa. Apa masalahmu?" balas Luhan ketus dan berusaha menjauhi Sehun.

Duk.

Luhan terbelalak kaget saat tubuhnya menghantam lengan sofa. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya dengan Luhan hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi saja sekarang.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan gugup ketika wajah Sehun berada di dekat wajahnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun enteng seraya menatap Luhan yang sedang bergerak-gerak kecil.

"Ya! Menjauhlah dariku!" pekik Luhan.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin duduk disampingmu." Elak Sehun.

"Tidak sedekat ini Sehun-ah.." rengek Luhan,"..pindahlah!"

"Ada satu syarat."

"A-apa itu?" tanya Luhan sembari memberanikan diri menatap mata Sehun.

"Jangan marah lagi..."

"_NE!_ Aku setuju!"

"...dan cium aku." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan kaget menanggapi permintaan Sehun tersebut.

"_MWO?!_ YA OH SE—_emph_!"

"Ssst! Nanti Kris hyung mengira aku melakukan sesuatu padamu jika kau berteriak seperti itu!" tegur Sehun. Memang pria itu khawatir jika Kris akan berpikir aneh-aneh tentang Sehun melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya jika Luhan menjerit seperti itu. Luhan pun mengangguk dan Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau menciummu!"

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku akan terus seperti ini."

"Sehun-ah.. kenapa kau seperti ini.." rengek Luhan.

"Suruh siapa kau mengacuhkanku tadi." Sehun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Baiklah.. aku menyetujui syaratmu." Gumam Luhan pelan. Sayang, Sehun masih mendengar gumaman itu. Seringaian menghiasi wajah Sehun, sementara Luhan mencibir tanpa suara.

"Okay, kalau begitu jangan mengulangi hal itu lagi." Ujar Sehun.

"Ne.." Luhan berkata dengan nada terpaksa.

"Sekarang cium aku." Ujar Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan dengan menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir tipisnya. Luhan membelalak kaget, sementara Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Mwoya_.. aku masih tidak mau kau mengambil _first kiss_ku!" elak Luhan sementara ada semburat merah yang membekas dipipinya. Ya, memang Luhan belum mendapatkan _first kiss_nya, bahkan ia tak mengizinkan Sehun mendapatkan _first kiss_nya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Cium aku!" tegas Sehun dengan seringaian evil di wajah tampannya.

Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia mulai menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi menolehnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan dan perlahan. Dengan malu-malu Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang pria. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Senyum kemenangan tak pernah pudar pada wajah Sehun. Ketika bibir Luhan hendak menempel di bibirnya...

Chup~

Dengan cepat Sehun menyingkirkan wajahnya sendiri dan beralih mencium pipi Luhan. Sukses membuat rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi _yeojachingu_nya itu. Luhan berkaget-kaget ria sembari memegangi pipinya yang usai dicium oleh namjachingunya. Sehun terkekeh lagi. Tingkah _yeojachingu_nya memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu~ Kau sebentar lagi sudah menjadi mahasiswa, _baby deer_." Cibir Sehun.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sembari menatap Sehun yang sudah menjauh darinya. "Ya Tuhan... kenapa _yeojachingu_ku tulalit seperti ini, _eoh?_" tanya Sehun sembari mengacak-acak surai kecokelatan milik Luhan.

"Lepaskan!" Ujar Luhan sembari menepis tangan Sehun dari kepalanya dan mulai merapikan lagi rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangannya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Oh Sehun!"

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang bertingkah menggemaskan." Ujar Sehun seraya mencubit hidung Luhan.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Berhenti menyentuhku!" Protes Luhan sembari menepis tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak mengacuhkanku lagi, _chagiya_."

"Kau menyebalkan!" cibir Luhan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan kembali memakan gelatonya sembari memeluk bantal sofa sementara Sehun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya merangkul Luhan. Tak ada penolakan dari _yeojachingu_nya itu. Luhan tak memperdulikan apa yang Sehun lakukan dan memilih menikmati gelatonya. _Enak_, pikir Luhan.

"_Mianhae_.." lirih Sehun tiba-tiba. Sontak, Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"_Wae mianhae?_" tanya Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yang tadi disekolah.. maaf aku mengacuhkanmu dan lebih memilih bermain basket bersama teman-temanku." Ujar Sehun. _Masalah itu. Teman-temanmu? Hanya Zitao kau bilang teman-temanmu?!._ Luhan mengela nafasnya berat. Gadis itu menyantap gelatonya kembali tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Kau tak bersalah. Hanya aku yang mungkin terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Luhan acuh tak acuh. Sehun menatap Luhan kaget. Namun gadis itu masih berkutik dengan gelatonya.

Walaupun Luhan adalah sosok yang manja, namun Luhan bisa bersikap dewasa jika gadis itu sedang menghadapi masalah. Luhan adalah tipe orang pemikir dan selalu memikirkan keadaan orang lain. Walaupun orang tersebut menyakitinya sekalipun, gadis itu tetap memaafkannya. Bahkan kekasihnya. Sehun tak pernah mengetahui bagaimana jalan pikiran Luhan karena gadis itu hanya tersenyum jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan. Luhan adalah sosok yang lembut, dan selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain. Sehun terkadang merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menyakiti Luhan yang selalu mengerti akan dirinya. Seperti saat ini. Sikap Luhan yang selalu menghargainya membuat dadanya sesak akibat kesalahannya sendiri.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu, _baby Lu.._" Ujar Sehun sembari tersenyum tipis dan sukses membuat rona merah kembali memancar di pipi Luhan. Luhan menghentikan kegiatan menyantap gelatonya dan beralih menatap Sehun yang sudah sejak tadi menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tau."

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari telah berganti, semuanya terasa membaik sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Sikap Luhan ke Sehun juga sudah membaik, Luhan sudah tak lagi mengacuhkan Sehun. Sekarang, kedua sejoli itu sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya bersama teman mereka di kantin. Ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin yang merupakan teman akrab Luhan, juga ada Chen, Chanyeol, dan Kai, teman akrab Sehun. Mereka juga bersenda gurau di sela-sela menikmati makanan mereka. Tak jarang mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain, mengingat ada <em>beagle line<em> yang sedang bersama mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun, Chen, dan Chanyeol? Ya, Baekhyun. Memang Baekhyun seorang _yeoja, _tapi tingkat kejahilannya tidak perlu diragukan.

"Lu.. kau sudah tak marah lagi pada Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeruput _mango juice_nya. Luhan asyik makan cemilannya, dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Ya Xi Lu Han! Dengarkan _oppa_mu berbicara!" ujar Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"_Mwoya.._ _Oppa_ darimana! Kita lahir di tahun yang sama! Kau yang harusnya memanggilku noona!" protes Luhan.

"Ya sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku." Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa yang marah padanya? Aku tak pernah marah." Elak Luhan. Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar elakan sang wanita. _Bersikap dingin kepadaku kau bilang kau tidak marah? _"_Wae?_"

"Mana ada orang baik baik saja yang mendiamkan kekasihnya seperti itu." Cibir Kai.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?!" gertak Luhan emosi. Tangan Sehun hanya bisa menepuk bahu Luhan agar meredakan emosinya, sementara mata elangnya ia gunakan untuk mengisyaratkan Kai dan Chanyeol agar tidak membuat Luhan emosi di hari penting ini. Tunggu... hari penting?

"_OMO!_ Aku baru ingat hari ini!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris.

"Rendahkan suaramu Baek.." tegur Kyungsoo sebelum menyeruput _orange juice_ miliknya.

"Luhan, kau tak ingat hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Tentu saja ingat. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mengumpulkan tugas fisika dari _Lee Songsaenim._ Tapi sayang, aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku Baek. Jadi hanya kau akan dihukum sendirian." Ledek Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Imut sekali. Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar ledekan sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan!" seru Baekhyun, membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Hari ini adalah an—"

"_Chagiya~_ kau sudah selesai makan?" sela Sehun yang kemudian menatap Baekhyun tajam. Entah apa maksud Sehun, yeoja manis itu sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Sudah. Wae? Lanjutkan omonganmu Baek." Ujar Luhan.

"Hari ini kan—"

"Lu.. ayo ikut aku!" sela Sehun –lagi- seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Luhan bingung dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya ini. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga beranjak dari kursi dan membawanya menjauh dari teman-temannya. Sebelumnya, Sehun sudah membisikkan sesuatu ke Baekhyun. "Biar aku yang mengingatkannya." Baekhyun pun mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun, Baek?" tanya Chen penasaran sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan menatap Baekhyun seolah misterius. "Aku penasaran."

"_Nado_." Sahut Kai, Chanyeool, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin bersamaan dan ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun seolah ingin mendapat penjelasan dari yeoja manis itu.

"_Mwoyaa.._ jangan seperti ini!" protes Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman ketika para sahabatnya mencodongkan tubuh mereka ke arahnya penuh tanya seperti ini.

"_Ne_." Sontak, mereka menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Sehun bilang dia sendiri yang akan mengingatkan Luhan." Ujar Baekhyun enteng. Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya hingga ia menyadari bahwa para sahabatnya kini tengah menatapnya cengo. "_Wae?_"

"Aku tak mengerti." Ungkap Kai.

"Kalian tak mengerti?" tanya Baekhyun dan para sahabatnya menggeleng.

"Memang apa yang perlu Lu—"

"Aaaah!" Seru Xiumin tiba-tiba. "Aku ingat!" pekiknya kegirangan.

"_Mwo?_ Ceritakan pada kami!" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Dyo-ya.." ujar Xiumin. Dyo adalah Kyungsoo. Dyo adalah nama panggilan Kyungsoo di sekolah. "..kau tak ingat?" Tanya Xiumin penuh harap. Sementara Dyo hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa canggung. Xiumin mendengus. "Ceritakan Baek."

"Sahabat macam apa kalian ini.." cibir Baekhyun. "Hari ini kan _anniversary_ ketiga Luhan dan Sehun."

"Aaaah!" seru Kai, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Dyo bersamaan dengan raut wajah girang milik mereka masing masing. "_Arasseo_."

"Luhan tak ingat? Ingatannya payah sejak dulu." Cibir Kai.

Memang apa yang dikatakan Kai benar, Kai mengenal Luhan sejak mereka masih _orog_. Itu semua karena kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat –bahkan bertetangga- sejak mereka belum lahir, bahkan sejak mereka belum berwujud gumpalan darah.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.<p>

Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada di atap sekolah sekarang, tempat favorit mereka untuk menyegarkan pikiran akibat banyaknya tugas ataupun ocehan para guru. Dan saat ini, Luhan dan Sehun sedang membiarkan angin menerpa-nerpa wajah mereka. Luhan memejamkan matanya, namun mata Sehun masih tetap terbuka mengamati kedamaian yang terpancar dari wajah yeojachingunya.

"Boleh aku tanya sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Hari ini kan tanggal 14 Januari Sehun-ah.." jawab Luhan enteng masih belum membuka matanya. Sehun berhenti mengamati Luhan, dan menatap ke arah lain. Namja itu menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian yang sedang dipadati dengan kendaraan berlalu-lalang.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan merasa bingung dan memilih membuka matanya.

"_Lalu?_" Luhan mengulangi apa yang Sehun katakan seraya menatap Sehun.

"Kau lupa? Hari ini?" tanya Sehun membalas tatapan mata Luhan hingga kedua manik mereka bertemu. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya di depan Luhan menyaksikan yeojachingunya masih berpikir. Luhan menegang seketika. Wajah imutnya berganti menjadi wajah kaget. Matanya terbelalak menatap Sehun. Sehun terkekeh pelan, senyuman manisnya masih belum pudar, dan tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Se-sehun-ah.."

"Ya.. Hari ini tepat tiga tahun aku dan kau menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ujar Sehun penuh kelembutan. Luhan masih memasang wajah kagetnya. "Kau lupa?"

"_M-mianhae_ Sehun-ah.." lirihnya pelan. Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan dan menunduk. Menyadari penyesalan Luhan, tangan Sehun menarik pelan dagu Luhan membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dan mata mereka bertatapan lembut.

"_Wae mianhae?_" tanya Sehun penuh kelembutan.

Sesaat kemudian, Luhan berlari kepelukan Sehun. Lagi-lagi, tingkah imut Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sehun membalas pelukannya. Luhan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, sementara sang pria mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan sang wanita.

"Kau ingat tepat tiga tahun yang lalu..." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya beralih menatap Sehun. "...di tempat ini, aku memintamu untuk menerimaku." Sehun menjeda ucapannya. "Aku memintamu, seorang dewi yang sempurna, untuk menerima segala kekuranganku. Aku adalah manusia penuh dosa yang selalu bisa melunturkan kesucianmu dengan dosaku—" Luhan tersipu mendengar ungkapan Sehun barusan. Gadis itu yakin wajahnya sudah memerah strawberry kali ini. "—aku bukan manusia yang sempurna, bahkan aku sering melukaimu tanpa aku sadar ataupun sadar. Aku selalu berharap kau selalu menerima setiap kekuranganku Lu. Setiap saat aku meratapi kebodohanku, hatiku selalu berkata _kau adalah manusia beruntung karena Tuhan menganugerahkan seorang wanita sempurna dan kau tak pernah bersyukur atas itu._ Saat itu, aku tersadar bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu lebih dari yang aku sadari. Memang kau cerewet, manja, dan keras kepala..." Sehun menunduk terkekeh sembari memegang tangan Luhan. "...tapi entah kenapa aku suka semua itu. Mulai sekarang, aku bersyukur pada Tuhan atas anugerah cinta yang telah Tuhan berikan padaku. Sebagai balasannya, aku bersumpah atas nama cintaku padamu bahwa aku akan menjaga malaikatnya seumur hidup. Maka dari itu..." Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Suaranya makin lama makin menghilang. Sementara Luhan, yeoja itu tak mengalihkan tatapannya sedetikpun dari mata Sehun. "..aku akan mencintainya seumur hidupku dan aku berharap dia bisa mencintaiku walaupun tak lebih dari besarnya cintaku padanya. Aku tau mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap, tapi—"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Luhan penuh cinta dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Mata rusanya menatap lembut Sehun yang masih kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan barusan. Sehun dibungkam oleh kalimat Luhan. "Darimana kau merangkai kata-kata itu?"

"A-a-aku.. aku tidak merangkainya Lu." Jawab Sehun gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup? Seorang dewi yang sangat cantik tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya, memegang tangannya, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tau." Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. "Aku menerimamu yang penuh dosa..." Luhan terkekeh pelan, "..aku menerimamu karena semua dosamu telah terbayarkan oleh ketulusan yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Aku juga akan membiarkanmu melindungiku dengan segala cinta yang kau punya..." lirih Luhan pelan. Luhan menunduk. "..karena aku juga menyayangimu lebih dari yang aku sadari.." lanjutnya dengan suara yang perlahan menghilang. Namun sayang, telinga Sehun tak melewatkan satu pun kata yang terucap dari bibir sang dewi. "..aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir Sehun terangkat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis yang terkesan indah di wajahnya. Tangannya terulur perlahan menarik dagu seorang dewi cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan lembut. Namja itu menatapnya dalam, hingga sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Perlahan...

Namun pasti. Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang pujaan hati. Luhan hanya diam tanpa penolakan dan mulai menutup matanya. _Ini saatnya_, batin Luhan. Ia membiarkan hidung bangirnya bersentuhan lembut dengan hidung Sehun. Mata Sehun perlahan ikut tertutup sembari menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lembut, sementara tangannya menarik dagu Luhan lembut. Lengkap sudah momen romantis mereka saat ini. Di tahun ketiga mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun berhasil mengambil _first kiss _Luhan. Sehun melumat penuh cinta bibir manis _yeoja_nya dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Luhan. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia sudah tersenyum sejak awal bibir Sehun mendarat di bibirnya dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tanpa menghentikan ciumannya pada sang _yeoja_. Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menekannya dengan lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman hangat, lembut, da penuh cinta. _Indah, _pikir Luhan.

Luhan bersumpah di dalam hati sebelum melepas ciumannya, bahwa tidak ada laki-laki lain yang bisa merasakan manis bibirnya kecuali Sehun. Hanya Sehun seseorang. Luhan bersyukur bisa memiliki Sehun dan mencintainya dengan segenap hati. Tanpa Luhan duga, Sehun mengucapkan hal yang sama dalam hatinya. _Namja_ itu diam-diam bersyukur telah memiliki Luhan. Beribu-ribu kali lebih bersyukur karena telah memiliki wanita sesempurna Luhan.

Usai saling melepaskan diri, Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, mengangkatnya, dan membawanya berputar-putar di udara. Luhan menopangkan tangannya di sekitar dada Sehun sembari tertawa lepas. Manusia bernama Oh Sehun adalah kebahagiaannya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun berhenti membawa Luhan berputar-putar. Ia terdiam, tanpa melepaskan Luhan dalam gendongannya yang membuat jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat. Sehun menatap mata Luhan penuh keseriusan, sementara Luhan dimabuk oleh pesonanya.

"_So... would you always be there for me and stand by my side in the ups and downs 'til the end of the world.." _tanya Sehun dengan senyuman manis dan penuh kelembutan di wajahnya._ "...my beautiful princess?" _

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dan senyuman itu... oh, Luhan tak tahan lagi. Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun kilat kemudian merangkum wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

_"Why not?" _

Sehun ikut terkekeh dan mencium bibir Luhan lagi. Bibir yang selama ini diinginkannya dan bibir yang akan selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Ia menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya dan kembali menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan menikmati aroma parfum Sehun, dan menempelkan dagunya di bahu Sehun. Begitu juga Sehun, tak henti-hentinya mengagumi wanitanya.

_"I love you Sehun-ah.."_

_"I love you more, baby deer. You're my lover and will always been you." _

Tak ada -kata yang cukup menggambarkan perasaan dua sejoli itu selain kata cinta. Cinta yang apa adanya. Cinta yang tulus. Cinta yang jujur. Cinta tanpa dusta. Cinta tak egois. Cinta tak tentu arah, selalu membuat segala hal terasa mungkin. Walaupun mereka berdiri di atas berbagai penderitaan, cinta itu tetap hidup, karena cinta itu nyata.

.

.

.

.

**END/FIN.**

**FF ini author dedikasikan untuk para readers semuanya, terutama para readers setia author.**

**FF ini jadi FF pengganti sementara FF My All karena author belum tau pasti kapan author bisa update next chapternya. **

**Mianhae:(((**

**author lagi sibuk persiapan UN 2015 readers-deul. banyak tugas juga try out *curcol***

**Jeongmal Mianhae readers-deul *lap ingus**mewek***

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT PARA REVIEWERS DI FF MY ALL *bungkuk bungkuk***

**FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu One Direction yang judulnya THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US. soalnya selain EXO-L, author juga Directioners hehehe. /ga ada yang nanya/  
><strong>

**Selain itu, FF ini author buat ngobatin kangen kalian ke uri Luhan. I miss him so much too. Tanpa Luhan, Sehun kesepian, dan momen HunHan menipis:(((**

**FF ini juga mencermikan kasih sayang Sehun yang tulus ke Luhan. Yeah, walaupun banyak crack pair diluar sana. Tapi menurutku, ga ada momen crack pair yang bisa seromantis momen HunHan hehe**

**Yaaa... walaupun author masih dongkol sampe sekarang karena si muka tembok -sehun- itu tega banget liburan sama abang tao waktu Luhannya sakit. Dongkol banget. tapi yaudahlah ya, sayang sehun ke luhan ga butuh ungkapan hahaha.**

**Okay, see ya at next chapter of My All!**

**Read and Review juseyoo**

**I do thank you. **

**Jeongmal saranghae readers-deul *chu****chu******chu*****

**-HyejinLee74-**


End file.
